


Too Close

by Atsugaruru



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Llewellyn can't stop thinking about Goldie.
Relationships: Louie Duck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Too Close

The Duck family's hectic lifestyle and crowded mansion meant that Louie was left with an unfortunately small amount of time to himself. Being in cramped quarters with his family while traveling, sleeping in damp caves, and being under the constant threat of death and dismemberment did wonders to kill his libido. And even when he was home, the mansion saw as much movement of people as a crowded marketplace. No one had any sense of privacy or the decency to knock. Not ghosts, not his mom, not Webby, and certainly not his brothers who barged in and out of their room every few minutes.

Which was why, right now, Louie was beyond pleased that he got the place to himself. Scrooge was at work. Webby and Beakley were out training. His brothers and Launchpad had gone to who knows where with their mom. Louie suspected Donald was still in his houseboat, but he could always hear his uncle coming from a mile away.

Louie strolled over to his bedroom, not feeling quite so bold as to rub one out in the living room. He hopped onto his bottom bunk and stretched out, pleased and excited that after weeks of having his family breathing down his neck, he could finally do this at his own pace.

No headphones, no having to worry about Webby crawling in the vents, no having to rub a quick one out in the shower, and no hiding silently under the covers when he could hear his brothers snoring. No. Now Louie had the luxury of being able to lie back in his bed and stroke himself to completion at his leisure.

Louie pulled his phone out from his hoodie pocket and loaded up the porn site. He confirmed that, yes, he was most definitely 18 years or older, and tapped on the search bar. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a moment with hesitance, until he thought, fuck it, and typed in "mature".

It was shameful, to say the least, but he found that his usual go-tos didn't work for him anymore. They didn't even make him hard. Something about them had become fundamentally unsatisfying, and it was all because of Goldie.

For weeks afterwards, Louie had been crushed by Goldie's betrayal. Every time he thought about her, his heart lurched. He thought he had finally found someone who understood him and that could mentor him into the person he wanted to be. But it wasn't just that. Louie had felt something, hot in his core, whenever Goldie had affectionately touched him pretending to be his aunt. When she had smiled at him and praised him. He wanted that, more of that.

He didn't care that Goldie was old. And, God, was she old. As old as Scrooge. He should've been thinking about girls his age, or at least women that weren't over a century old. But Goldie was attractive and looked so _good_ for someone her age. Tight and toned body, long blonde hair, big tits that could barely be contained in the clothes she wore. Her sultry voice drove him crazy. 

His heart had been beating wildly when he saw Goldie in her swimsuit. The modest one piece shouldn't have been enough to get him going. But as Goldie waded into the pool, Louie's eyes were glued to her breasts and his swim shorts had become uncomfortably tight.

Something about her was so appealing, and _hot_ to Louie. After that, he didn't want to see pictures or watch videos of skinny, barley legal girls anymore. He wanted to see more of Goldie, wanted to picture what her body would look like bared for him. He tried checking out older women, and he found that it was kind of hot. And the more he got off to it, the more he liked it. Now it was the only kind of porn Louie could watch.

He clicked on the first video that caught his attention. An older woman in black garter belts and stockings, no bra, no panties. Louie imagined Goldie wearing the same thing and whimpered, stroking his hardening cock. The woman in the video turned around and bent down, showing her large ass to the audience, but only giving a glimpse of her pussy. His heart pounded in his chest. Louie licked his palm and went back to touching himself, watching, memorized as the woman on the screen began to finger herself.

Maybe it was because he admired her so much and yearned for her approval. He couldn't imagine being liked by someone as incredible as Goldie, who could make any guy she wanted to fall apart. 

He imagined Goldie whispering into his ear, "Good job, kiddo."

Louie rocked his hips into his hand, his other pushing up his hoodie to run his hand over his body, sending shivers up his spine. He imagined it was Goldie boldly touching him, trying to send him over the edge before they even got started. 

Goldie clouded his thoughts. Goldie, Goldie, _Goldie_. He abandoned his phone and closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasurable sensations pulsing through his body and letting his mind envision the older woman. Draping her body over his, heavy breasts pressed against his chest, hot cunt rubbing against his prick.

He wanted Goldie to look at him the way she looked at gold, the way she did when she had praised him. He wanted Goldie to unbutton her shirt and flash him her breasts and beckon him towards her. He wanted Goldie to dominate him and smother him until he was a screaming mess.

Louie moaned, both hands now on his cock, one hand pumping himself and the other playing with his tip. He thought about how Goldie would look with her hair loose as he fucked her. Drinking in her sweet sighs and the sight of her fucked out face.

He keened as he came, stroking himself through his orgasm until his dick became painfully oversensitive. Louie panted as he came down from his high. The duckling looked at the cum in his palm, and not wanting to reach for a tissue, wiped it on his belly. He could just shower later.

As Louie's body tingled with pleasant aftershocks, she was still lingering in his mind. Louie wanted her so bad. Wanted to be wanted by her.

He wondered if Scrooge knew her phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me
> 
> But DO hmu on my twitter, @Duckcest


End file.
